


Listening to the Rain

by Persiflage



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bernie Wolfe Lives, Bernie Wolfe: World's Okay-est Lesbian, Canon Schmanon, Cheerfully Ignoring Any and All Canon as the Lord Intended, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Flash Fic, Literal Sleeping Together, No Dialogue, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rain, Serena Campbell: Bisexual Extraordinaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Bernie's still recovering from being blown up a second time and is in a reflective mood while listening to the rain.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Listening to the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rauz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rauz/gifts).



> Rauz reblogged [this](https://rauzadian.tumblr.com/post/644271585709146112/i-want-to-fall-asleep-on-your-chest-and-listen-to) (the original post doesn't exist any longer) and tagged it #berena feels #anyone?, and of course my darling Bitch Muse pounced on the idea!

It’s raining. A steady, persistent yet gentle downpour. The sort of thing Bernie Wolfe associates with childhood afternoons. The sound’s currently acting as a counterpoint to the very quiet snoring of her partner, Serena Campbell, who’s fallen asleep with her head on Bernie’s chest as they lie stretched out on the sofa in Bernie’s cottage in Cornwall. They’ve come down here for an indefinite period of time, mainly for Bernie to recover from being blown up a second time, in Mogadishu on this occasion, which was where she’d ended up after she and Serena had split up at Jason’s wedding. 

As they lie there, Bernie listening to the rain and to her partner, she thinks about the rather strange and winding path they’ve taken together and separately to reach this point. The main thing, Bernie thinks, is that they have reached this point, that they’re here together, lying sprawled on Bernie’s sofa, one asleep, one half asleep, with the prospect of an indefinite amount of time to explore Cornwall (Bernie hasn’t been here for years despite inheriting this cottage from her unmarried aunt Agatha several years ago) and to get to know each other again, perhaps better than they’ve known each other before. And with no work to get in the way: Bernie’s been retired on medical grounds, because even if she does fully recover physically from her injuries, she may never recover from the mental injuries caused by lying trapped in rubble, dying by slow degrees. (Her surgeon had said it was nothing short of a miracle that she’d survived, and she’d assured him that she’d been aware of that from the moment she’d regained consciousness under the rubble, her body broken, and bleeding. She is, or rather was, a trauma surgeon after all – no one knew better than her just how extremely lucky she was that she’d survived.) Serena’s also taken retirement from Holby City General Hospital, has handed the reins over to someone else at long last and, in her own words, brushed the dust of the place off her feet. Her nephew Jason, his wife Greta, and their daughter Guinevere are just a phone call away if he needs his Aunty Serena or Aunty Bernie’s help, but the three of them are managing just fine, so far, living in Serena’s old home, which she had decided was too full of ghosts for her to want to remain there, or indeed in Holby itself.

It’s the middle of a rainy Sunday afternoon in April and Bernie feels more at peace with the world than she has ever managed to feel before in her life. She closes her eyes and gradually allows herself to drift off to sleep.


End file.
